Anger can be dangerous
by KH777
Summary: Sora and Riku are going to school because they have to wait for their friends to get stronger. WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS!


_Kingdom Hearts_ fan fiction based after _Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance_ "Anger can be dangerous" by Dara Nitschke

WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS!

What you are about to read is rated: Y7 for saying kill, for bullying (a person gets pushed into the inside of a locker) and talking about a guy with anger issues, but not in great detail.

Chapter 1 "School…"

Hi! My name is Sora. I'm a sixteen year old boy and I have many fantastic friends. Right now I'm going to a K-College school, a school that is for people from many different worlds. There is a barrier, so anyone that is evil can't enter. That is why my best friend Riku and I go there. Let me explain. There's this evil old guy named Xehanort. He's trying to kill TONS of people. So that's why my friends and I are trying to stop him. He has six minions: Marluxia, Even, Braig, Larxene, Xemnas and Isa. They are trying to capture me to carry out their plan. We can't stop him yet because we have to wait for my friends, Lea and Kairi, to be strong enough to take him on. The other people (my friends) are teaching them how to wield the keyblade better. The keyblade is a weapon that is SUPER powerful and can open any lock. So as the name suggests it is a "key" and a "blade." The blade can cut through buildings. To get a keyblade you must touch the hilt of a keyblade or it has to choose you. Riku and I are also keyblade wielders. Actually Riku is a Keyblade Master. When you're a keyblade master you can take on pupils. You become a master by taking The Mark of Mastery exam, which I failed. I don't really understand why. Since Riku and I are already strong enough, our parents wanted us to go to school because we haven't gone for two years. Since they are after me we had to go somewhere safe. I really don't like school, but oh well. We haven't been at school because we were saving people. So I'm in 8th and Riku is in 9th. Did I mention that I'm 5'0" tall and 115 pounds. Riku is 5'6" and 145 pounds and he's 17 years old. Right now I'm walking over to Riku's house so that we can go to school together. I knocked on his door and waited.

"Oh, hey Sora," Riku said as he walked outside and carried a HEAVY backpack with little effort. We have to go to the curved tree on our home and wait to get picked up by a bus. Getting to other worlds is actually very difficult.

Anyway, "Hi Riku," I replied with enthusiasm.

"How do you have so much energy?"

"Riku, are you tired?"

"I'm ok, let's go." Riku started sprinting.

"Hey! Wait up!" I exclaimed unable to run well with a heavy backpack. I tried to run but the weight of my backpack knocked me flat on my back. Luckily, it was only sand that I fell on, so it didn't hurt that bad or leave any bruises. Riku walked back over while I sat myself up. "You did that on purpose," I accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Here." He extended his hand out to me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. "Sora, do you want me to carry that?"

"No, it's ok, I got it." We started walking toward the curved tree. We arrived about five minutes before the bus did. Arriving at school, Riku and I went to our separate classes.

Chapter 2 "Riku and Shin"

Riku is REALLY good at P.E. So good, that many people have made rumors about him. This is probably because he has never lost at this school. Shin has also never lost, I've heard. I heard from other students that the two of them were going to take each other on in some sport, but I don't know what.

When I was putting away my book in my locker after class, I felt someone push me into my locker and shut the door. I banged on the locker door and started yelling. But I got out of class late, for reasons I don't want to say, so most everyone was gone. I sighed and slid down to the bottom of my locker. My phone was out of battery because I had forgotten to recharge it. I knew Riku would come looking for me, but the holes in my locker were too small. I can't look through them. I decided that I would wait until I heard someone and then make a bunch of noise.

Chapter 3 "Shin's Anger"

Hello, my name is Riku. Although you might not think so, I really do care about Sora a lot. We've been friends since I was five years old. I do enjoy teasing him though. By the way I did make Sora fall on the sand on purpose.

Getting out of class, I sat down in my usual place and waited for Sora to get out of class, (he gets out fifteen minutes after me). I waited for about thirty minutes and then began wondering where Sora is. I picked up my backpack and began to look for him. I saw Shin walking by. "Hey Shin, have you seen anyone around here?" Shin smiled an evil smile. That smile made me feel that something was off with him. I wonder if he's mad at me for beating him today?

"Do you really wanna know Riku?"

"You know something don't you."

"I see that you don't understand what you took from me today, Riku. You took all my pride."

"Losing once shouldn't take all your pride. Isn't second good enough for you?" The thought came to me that maybe he had done something to Sora. But I stayed calm and tried not to jump to conclusions that could start an unnecessary battle.

"No, it's not! I'm going to beat you in anyway possible!"

"And you're using Sora to make me lose?"

"You're smart Riku, I'll give you that."

"Where is he?!"

"Did you know that these lockers are almost completely sound proof, you'll never be able to find him without my help. Unless you want to try every locker, which I wouldn't suggest because your friend is probably suffering in that tiny space, that can barely fit a short person like him."

"And if I do what you say you will tell me which locker you stuffed him in?"

"Correct."

"What do you want me to do Shin?"

"I want a rematch in front of the whole school, where you lose to me by a lot. But make it believable. Will you do it?"

"Of course, Sora matters to me much more than this game of yours."

"He's in locker 432." With that I ran past him to find the locker he mentioned, I just hope he didn't lie. I looked past all the lockers until I found locker 432. I knocked on it.

"Sora?"

"Riku!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, my locker password is 9812." I entered the code. Sora walked out of the locker after I moved out of the way.

Chapter 4 "Expelled?"

After I got Sora out of the locker the announcer said, "Shin is expelled and will be transported out of the school in five seconds."

"Is that the guy that shoved me in that locker, Riku?"

"Yah, but I don't know how they figured it out. What's weird is that the punishment for bullying is only a month of detention, so why did he get expelled?"

"I can explain that," said Sora's homeroom teacher as she walked up to us. "Shin was rejected from the school many times because of his issues with anger. When we finally let him in we told him that if we caught him doing any more anger related actions we would expel him. So that's what we did. I'm very sorry about what happened. Riku, I don't want you to feel bad about what happened, it's not your fault."

"Thanks," I said. Then she walked away. "I'm sorry about what happened Sora."

"It's ok Riku don't worry about it," Sora proclaimed with the usual grin of his.

"Let's go home."

"Yah."

End of story.


End file.
